


Be A Good Girl

by LaingsLady



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Leather Belt spanking, Rough Sex, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingsLady/pseuds/LaingsLady
Summary: Kate makes a vital mistake in her relationship with Tom.





	Be A Good Girl

Be A Good Girl  
Summary: OFC Kate is Tom’s submissive and comes home to realise she was made a vital mistake. Warnings: Dom/Sub, DD/lg, Rough/Unprotected sex punishment, spanking, leather belt. 

Kate knew as soon as she walked in the door that something was wrong, usually after a long day studying at University, Tom Hiddleston, her boyfriend/dominant would be waiting to greet her at the door with the kisses and cuddles that she had come to adore so much in last eight months. However he wasn’t there to greet her today, although it was obvious he was home; his jag was in the garage and the keys were hanging up in their rightful place. They were a constant, but subtle, reminder of his dominance. The house was silent, no gentle background music or quiet sound from the television at all; like Kate was used to when she came home. Which could only mean one thing. That she had supremely fucked up. As Kate walked through the house to dump her Uni work and then search for Tom, she racked her brain for what she had done. Kate couldn’t think of anything to warrant Tom being made at her.

It had been three weeks since she had received a true punishment, a paddling for talking back to Tom. Back talking was a form of defiance, and defiance was not something Tom took lightly, so punishment was swift. Kate could think of no other such incidents recently. After searching through the whole house the only place left was Tom’s office. Unlike the rest of the house his office was nothing like him, a very dark room that wasn’t warm at all; it was a darkened room which sent shivers down her spine. She wasn’t forbidden in anyway to visit the room but she choose not, and when searching for misplaced items, she always saved it for last. Which is exactly what she had done today. The exception today being that the missing thing wasn’t a phone or a book it was her Tom. While working up the courage to check Tom’s office Kate reflected on their relationship of eight months and the month before they became serious. 

The simplest way to describe their relationship was, Tom equals dominant and Kate equals the submissive. However with a closer examination you would discover that Tom was more of a “sugar daddy” to coin a popular phrase; though again this didn’t really describe their relationship either. Yes there was a considerable age gap between them, Kate was only twenty while Tom was thirty-five. Yes Tom did enjoy buying her things, but he didn’t spoil her and he was definitely NOT a crusty old man, he was every bit the virile young man he was made out to be. Kate was more of a pet or little girl to Tom, something precious that Tom had to protect, and Kate was extremely happy to think of Tom as her Daddy. Shit. Sudden realisation struck Kate, today was her birthday and today was also the day Tom wanted her passport to book them a holiday overseas. She officially turned twenty years old today and she had never told Tom when her birthday was. Which was a major problem now because Tom didn’t like her to keep secrets; it wasn’t like she had purposely kept the secret from him. Kate hadn’t bothered to tell Tom when they were celebrating his birthday because it hadn’t come up in conversation and she hadn’t felt it necessary because she wasn’t sure how long relationship would last. 

After steeling her nerves Kate decided rather than prolonging her anxiety she would enter his office to take her punishment like a good little kitten so that she pleased Tom and he would know longer be mad at her. Upon entering Tom’s office she noticed that he only had his desk lamp on which created a dark glow on his face making him look rather dangerous. His usually friendly face was set in a dark look, his mouth in a very straight line, looking more like Loki then her ever friendly Tom. “Finally you have come to me my sweet girl” said Tom “I’m hoping that you already know why you’re here.” Kate wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the floor because of Tom’s disapproving tone and it was more than enough to set her straight and look back on her mistake but she knew it wasn’t that easy Tom would never let her off without a punishment and, such a personal detail as not telling Tom her birthday, punishment would be extremely severe, probably a spanking session as well as a night of being Tom’s personal fuck toy but that didn’t matter as much because she already was. “Since you already know why you are here I’m not going to waste my time explaining it to you. I would rather move straight to the punishment and then to fucking you as that’s all I’ve been able to think about all day. I can’t wait to get my cock in your tight little cunt. You know why daddy loves your little cunt so much, because its still as tight as the day that I took your virginity. My darling if only you knew that My cock has been stiff and hard all day just thinking of you, stretched out like a precious little kitten, this morning completely naked I would’ve taken you right then and there but it would’ve been a quickie and I couldn’t have had enough time to give your body the proper praise it deserved. But now that I find out you kept one of the most important pieces of information from me well it’s time for you to be punished. ”While Tom said this whole speech Kate stood there steadily growing more excited at the prospect of being throughly fucked by Tom, her cunt was practically gushing by now, if she hadn’t been wearing jeans she was sure it would running down her legs.

“Now strip everything off darling and lean over my desk, present that glorious ass of yours for me and I’ll make this quick so I can bury my cock in that gorgeous little kitty of yours.” Kate pulled her clothes off and threw them onto the floor of Tom’s office without a second thought, now leaning over his desk with her ass in the air Kate heard the unmistakable sound of his belt being pulled from the loops of his suit pants. Then it was softly caressing her before hissing threw the air to land with a resounding smack on her right ass cheek. This happened twenty-six more times. Twenty for her age. Five for the month and two for the day. Accepting her punishment the way she knew Tom liked, quietly without fuss she knew she would be rewarded for her efforts.“"Well done my gorgeous little kitten, it’s now time for your reward.” With that Kate heard Tom pulling down his zipper, not bothering to undress knowing Kate loved him fucking her still fully dressed while she was completely naked.“"Hang on Darling this is going to be rough”. And it was. Tom rutted in Kate as fast as he could, one hand held her waist while the other closed around her neck squeezing ever so gently as a reminder, forcing her to orgasm, Tom kept rutting into her cunt. Kate started whimpering wanting to stop but never daring to use her safe word. “"Keep up darling I’m not even half way through with you yet.” Tom kept his promise by bringing her seven glorious orgasms and each time squeezing his hand on her neck to stretch out her orgasm until they rolled into each other.Tom rutted into her until his climax, seated deep inside her and spilling into her warm wet cunt making sure his kitten got all of his cum and then slowly pulling out to watch it dribble down her legs.


End file.
